


Take care

by jamcspotters



Series: Harry Potter writings [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FBAWTFT, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Imagine, Newt Scamander Imagine, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Other, Protective Theseus Scamander, The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander imagine, Theseus Scamander x reader, Theseus Scamander x you, Theseus scamander - Freeform, harry potter x reader, newt scamander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcspotters/pseuds/jamcspotters
Summary: New jobs and new missions can lead to new relationships.





	Take care

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Theseus Scamander x reader
> 
> Warnings: Duelling? Blood? Angst? Fluff?
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (@jamcspotters)

The ministry of magic was a place you’d only visited a handful of times, and each time had been equally uncomfortable. A few of the visits had simply been during your auror training, but they had been completely nervewracking, especially the last one as it had been a visit to figure out whether you had passed your training or not.

One of them was when applying for a job, which was universally agreed to be one of the most stressful experiences known to mankind. It had gone well, thankfully, which was the reason you were now standing in front of your fireplace with a small amount of Floo powder clutched in your hand.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to steady your rapidly beating heart. Running your teeth your bottom lip, you took a last breath before throwing the powder into the flames, watching as they turned emerald green, growing taller than before.

Speaking as clearly as possible, you took a large step forward, the words “the ministry of magic,” leaving your lips.

The flames didn’t burn your skin like one might have thought, but the did transport you to the eight floor of the building known as the ministry of magic, hidden deep underground in the heart of London.

Stumbling forwards, you quickly regained balance, familiar with the feeling of travelling by Floo powder. Brushing your self off, you stood up straighter, looking around and trying to gain some knowledge of your surroundings.

People were stepping out of the line of fireplaces so frequently you barely caught their faces before the next person was there. Taking a few more steps, you put some distance between you and the fireplace, worried that someone might crash into you.

Going through the instructions you had received by owl a few days ago in your head, you felt your brows knit together in concentration. “Meet at the head Auror’s office at nine am sharp.”

That shouldn’t be too difficult, you had thought to yourself. But as you saw the stream of people and the bright colours filling the room, you suddenly felt a lot less prepared than you had only minutes earlier. This was all kind of overwhelming.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could spot a stream of people coming towards the middle of the room, and you soon realized that there must be an elevator somewhere over there.

Tightening the hold on your bag, you headed towards the direction you had seen the small crowd come from. A few times, people bumped into you, nearly knocking you off your already shaky legs.

As you stepped inside the elevator, you felt your heart sink at the sheer amount of buttons littering the wall. Squeezing your eyes shut, you desperately tried to remember which floor the lady in the letter had told you to meet on.

Someone reached forwards, pressing the button that said ‘two’, a woman’s voice, sounding oddly automated, spoke, “Level two, department of magical law enforcement.”

That’s the one, you thought to yourself, avoiding eye contact in case the other person decided to question your lack of pressing a button.

Before you knew it, the doors were opening, showing a hallway filled with doors leading to different offices and though looking witches and wizards. As you stepped out of the elevator, you couldn’t help but notice that you seemed the be one of the youngest one there. Guess they don’t hire many new people.

Heading towards the office at the end of the hall, where you had been told the head auror would be, you wrung your hands together nervously, the first day at a new job was always nerve-wracking.

Coming to a halt in front of the closed door, you closed your eyes for just a split second, taking a deep breath to steady yourself. Opening them, you knocked twice, the door swinging open before you had the chance to knock the third time.

At one side of the room stood an older man, maybe around his mid-fifties, his face deep in concentration. On the other side, a man who couldn’t have been much older than you stood. He was tall, maybe even more so than the older man, and had a mop of messy curls on top of his head, though it looked like he had tried to smooth them down.

“Ah,” said the older man, giving you a warm smile “you must be the newest member of our task force.”

You had fully expected him to introduce himself as the head auror, instead, much to your surprise, he turned to the younger man, “I should get going now, I’ll continue briefing you later.”

The younger man shook his head, “You don’t have to- she’ll need to hear it too,” he motioned towards you, smiling slightly when he met your eyes.

“Well, then,” the older man took a step towards you, introducing himself politely.

“Nice to meet you,” you spoke weakly, wondering if you had come to the right office.

The younger man went over to the desk that stood in the middle of the room, pulling out a file. He opened it, quickly skimming over the pages, his brows knitting together in concentration.

He looked up suddenly, looking you up and down seemingly in search of some kind of answer. Something about the concentrated look on his face made him seem oddly familiar-

“Y/l/n- that seems familiar. Have we met?” he mumbled the first part mostly to himself, meeting your eyes for the last sentence.

You didn’t quite know what to say, shifting your weight from one foot to the other you wracked your brain for some kind of memory of the man standing in front of you.

Suddenly, it seemed like he snapped out of it, realizing that he hadn’t even introduced himself. Smiling sheepishly, he reached his hand out, shaking yours. “Theseus Scamander, head of the Auror department.”

“Did you- did you say Scamander?”

“Yeah-”

“Do you know Newt Scamander?”

He chuckled quietly, leaning against his desk, “that’s my brother.”

“No way,” you mumbled under your breath, a rush of memories suddenly coming back to you. “I used to be really close with your brother in school,” you spoke, shifting uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, trying to explain.

His face lit up, seemingly recognizing you, “Y/n/n.”

You cringed silently at the nickname both Newt and his brother had given you as children. The man who stood in the corner of the room coughed, trying to conceal a laugh, seemingly highly amused by your interactions.

Before you had a chance to respond to the nickname, Theseus had taken to large strides forwards, pulling you in for a hug. This time, the older man couldn’t hold in a laugh, and you suspected it was because of the look of utter surprise on your face.

Patting Theseus back awkwardly, the hug was over as soon as it had begun.

“He’s a hugger,” the older man mumbled, shaking his head with a laugh.

“Right,” you nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear in order to distract from the blush that was creeping up your neck.

The older man headed towards the door, giving you a smile, “well, seeing as this turned out to be some kind of reunion, I’m going to come back later.” He threw a wink at Theseus before walking out, not seeing the glare Theseus threw back.

Pulling out the chair at the front of his desk, he motioned for you to sit down, sitting down on the opposite side of you.

“Wow,” he mumbled, his brows shooting up into his hairline, “I haven’t seen you since-”

“-Newt got expelled,” you laughed softly, “yeah, I remember.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you,” he shook his head, seemingly baffled by himself, “you basically lived at our house growing up.”

“In your defence,” you leaned back in your chair, “I didn’t recognize you either.”

“So, Auror huh? I can’t say I’m surprised,” he grinned at you, raising one fo his eyebrows.

Scoffing, you shook your head, “says you. You must be the youngest head auror like- ever?”

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down bashfully, “Something like that.”

Crossing your arms, you raised your brows in amusement, “Is the Theseus Scamander embarrassed by his accomplishments? I can’t believe my eyes.”

“Har, har,” he rolled his eyes affectionately, “speaking of accomplishments; you’ve done quite a bit yourself since the last time I saw you.”

Opening your file, his eyes quickly scanned the page before he looked up again, a teasing smile on his face, “Undercover task force straight out of your auror training, that’s impressive.”

“It’s okay,” now it was your turn to be embarrassed, looking down, you felt your cheeks heat up when Theseus laughed again.

“Have you heard from Newt at all lately?” he asked, leaning forward with interest.

“Yeah- he’s in somewhere in Africa, looking for a creature for his book,” you spoke, smiling fondly at the thought of your friend.

“Isn’t he always?” Theseus chuckled.

Shrugging, you let out a laugh as well, “You know Newt.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “How’s your first day been so far?”

“Better than I had expected,” you smiled bashfully, “I’m glad my meeting with the head of the auror department wasn’t as intimidating as I had thought.”

His face softened at the how relieved you looked. “Everyone here is really nice,” he assured you.

“That’s good,” you nodded, your heart beating wildly in your chest at the way he grinned at you.

There wasn’t a sound for miles around, silence filling your flat as you slept peacefully between your covers. Breathing deeply, you turned slightly in your sleep, the sudden sound of a branch brushing up against your window making you turn.

You slipped back to sleep quicker and easier than before, your eyes closing again as soon as the sound of the branch disappeared again. Snuggling closer to your pillow, you let out a relieved breath, you didn’t have to be at work until ten the next day, which meant sleeping in.

If someone had asked you how long you’d slept before you awoke from the sound of the branch again, you wouldn’t have been able to answer them, it couldn’t have been hours or mere minutes. This time, you opened your eyes properly, waiting for them to adjust to the dark.

Throwing a glance towards your window, you felt yourself relax as soon as you saw that there was nothing there. Shaking your head at yourself, you turned around again, ready to go back to sleep. Of course, it was nothing to worry about, simply the wind.

That was before you heart the unmistakable sound of your door being unlocked. For a split second, you laid completely still, sure your mind was playing tricks on you.

But then, there was a sound that sounded oddly like your door being pushed open and then closed again. On pure instinct, you reached your hand out towards you nightstand, fumbling around in the dark for your wand.

As your fingers closed around the familiar wood, you pushed yourself up, holding your breath as you took a step towards your bedroom door. You hadn’t heard anything since the sound of your door, but you weren’t going to take the chance that it had just been the wind again.

With your wand clutched tightly in your hand, you pushed your bedroom door open, peaking around the corner as you held your wand out in front of you. Swallowing hard, you tried to ignore the way your heart beat in your chest.

It’s probably nothing, you thought to yourself, venturing further towards your hallway. And if it was, you were a trained auror, you couldn’t handle it, you reassured yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you turned the corner, a spell on the tip of your tongue as you were ready to catch the possible intruder. Taking the final step, you felt relief flood you as you saw the door, no one around it.

If someone had really been in your flat, they would have had time to go far-

“It’s just me-”

You let out a shrill scream, whipping around and clutching your wand so tightly your knuckles turned white. Even in the dark, you recognized the mop of messy hair that stood across from you.

“What the hell, Theseus!” you shouted, your heart hammering wildly in your chest.

He chuckled at your reaction, raising his eyebrows at you wand, which was still pointed at him. “Were you going to hex me?” he feigned offence, bringing his hand to his chest dramatically.

“I might still if you don’t watch your tone,” you threatened, tucking your wand into the waistband of your shorts.

Yawning, you threw him a look, “what are you even doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“About that-” he looked you up and down, the tips of his ears turning red, “You might want to get dressed, we don’t have much time.”

You suddenly felt much more exposed than you had been only seconds earlier, the realization that the clothes you had bee sleeping in didn’t do too much in covering you.

“Right,” you nodded, hurrying towards your room and hoping that he didn’t have time to see the blush spreading out on your cheeks.

A few minutes, and a change of clothes later, you emerged from your room to find Theseus sat in your sofa, tapping the tip of his wand against his leg nervously.

“What’s going on?” you questioned, sitting down next to him and pulling your legs up with you.

“We’ve gotten a lead- the Grindelwald followers who have been causing mayhem in muggle societies- we know their location.”

A small sense of pride filled you as you listened to Theseus talked. You’d been working on this case for months without any leads, and now, finally, you had something concrete to follow.

“That’s great, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” you smiled, teasingly, watching as Theseus rolled his eyes.

“The task force leave’s tonight, that’s why I’m here. We’re leaving now.”

“Couldn’t you have told me that a little sooner?” you squeaked, hurrying to find you prepacked bag that you had been told you would need to keep around in case of situations like this.

“We’re not in a rush,” he assured you, “We’re not taking a portkey.”

Letting out a breath, you rested your hands on your hips, “start with that next time.”

He chuckled at your distressed look, nodding when he saw you narrow your eyes at him. “Okay, okay- I will.”

Making a face at him, you turned around, continuing to collect the belonging you thought you would need. You heard Theseus mumble something from beside you, “What did you say?”

He got up from the sofa, walking over to the door and leaning against the wall there. “We should probably get going soon.”

“Can’t we just apparate?” you questioned, throwing your way too heavy bag over your shoulder. Theseus seemed to notice, rolling his eyes affectionately before reaching out, taking the bag from you with ease.

“Show off,” you mumbled, nudging him his arm with yours.

“We can’t apparate, we’re supposed to be discrete- y’know, blend in.”

Crossing your arms, you gave him a sceptical look, “And how are we supposed to get to there.”

He fished a pair of keys out of his pocket, dangling them in front of your face, “I’m driving.”

“You can drive?” you questioned, your eyebrows shooting up into your hairline.

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes again, motioning for you to follow him out of your flat. He was already far ahead of you, his steps equaling at least two of yours.

“Wait, seriously?” you jogged lightly to catch up to him.

“Can’t you?”

“Of course I can,” you scoffed, “but my dad’s a muggle. Where’d you learn to drive?”

“I learned about it in muggle studies and I wanted to try it,” he shrugged, opening up the car door for you so you could get it. In a just a few seconds, he had put your bag in the back of the car and got in next to you.

“You took muggle studies?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled absentmindedly, putting the car in reverse. In a just a few twists and turns, you were out on the road, heading out of London.

“Y’know,” you spoke after a few moments of silence, “You never did tell me why you felt it necessary to break into my flat.”

He chuckled, shaking his head with a smile, “Would you have opened the door of someone knocked on it in the middle of the night?”

“Probably not,” you agreed, shaking your head, “I could’ve hexed you thought. You ought to be more careful.”

He rolled his eyes “I’m sure it would’ve been fine.”

“Will the others meet us there?”

He kept his eyes on the road, his brows knitting together in concern, “We’re the only ones on this mission.”

“What? Why?”

“Well,” he sighed, dragging a hand over his face, “It’s an undercover mission- and you’re the only one who’s direct experience with that.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” you felt your heart sink at the look on his face, was something wrong?

“It’s a dangerous mission,” was all he said, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Are you- worried?” you couldn’t help but sound surprised, “I’m sure it will be fine, Theseus-”

“I’m not worried about me,” he sighed, still not looking at you. With your heart hammering uncomfortably, you looked away.

“Oh,” you didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Looking down at your hands, you wrung them together nervously. Theseus sighed, looking over at you.

“I’m sorry- I just, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Your face softened as you heard how softly he spoke those words, “I know, Theseus. I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

You couldn’t deny that in the months you had been working together, you had grown close with the man sitting next to you. Maybe too close, a small part of you wondered.

With that confession of sorts just hanging between you, Theseus returned his eyes to the road, letting out a breath. “So that’s the deal then? None of us are getting hurt.”

Grinning slightly, you looked at him, “Deal.”

The car came to a halt outside what looked like a lightly run down motel. Theseus looked at you for a long moment before stepping out of the car, grabbing your bag before coming around to your side and opening the door for you.

As soon as you stepped out, you felt Theseus snake the arm that wasn’t holding the bag around your waist. He leaned in so close that you could feel his lips brush your ear, “Just play along.”

Pressing a kiss to your temple, he continued walking towards the entrance of the motel. You saw his eyes dart around the room, making sure people were watching, then pulled you even closer, plastering a smile onto his face.

Chipper as ever, he walked up to the main desk, requesting a room for him and his ‘wife’. You couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath at those words, but kept the fake smile on your face none the less, hoping that the blush in your cheeks could be played off as the cold.

The woman at the desk handed Theseus the keys with a large smile, winking at you before Theseus led you away towards the elevator. The blush covering your cheeks got even worse.

Theseus put of a show of calling you ‘love’, before stepping into the elevator, letting out a breath when the doors closed and you were alone. He didn’t remove his arm, for a second you even though he had pulled you even closer.

“Did you see them?” you mumbled, making no move to step away from him.

“No, they’re not staying here. But we can see it from the room we’re staying in,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning your ear as the smell of his cologne distracted you, making you blush even more.

The door opened again, and Theseus led you down the hall, walking for what seemed like forever until you came to a halt at the room at the end of the hall. He had the keys ready in his hands, ushering you inside the room as soon as the door opened.

He locked it again as quickly as he had opened it, and before you knew it he was placing protection wards. After several minutes of walking around the room and murmuring spells, he finally seemed happy with the result.

Sitting down on the bed, you looked to him, “what’s the plan?”

He sighed, sitting down next to you, “we wait until we see a light turn on in that building over there, then I’ll send a Patronus to the backup team, then we go in.”

“We’re arresting them today?”

He nodded, his brows knitting together as he looked at you, “yeah.”

“Do you know how many of them there are?”

“Three,” he mumbled, looking worried.

Nudging his arm, you forced a smile onto your face, “we can take ‘em. I’ll have you know that I scored the highest out of all the auror trainees on duelling.”

He shook his head, chuckling quietly, “well then, they won’t stand a chance.”

“That’s the spirit.”

The hours passed slowly, a tense silence hanging over the room. Every now and then, one of you would crack a joke, or comment on someone you saw walk by one the street, but it always ended in the same quiet anticipation.

You found your gaze wandering to Theseus every now and then, taking in his tussled appearance or the way he yawned, or constantly reached up to mess up his hair when he got especially nervous.

“Y’know,” you spoke after a while, smiling teasingly, “I don’t trust people who look good with messy hair.”

He laughed, messing up his hair once more, “didn’t you use to ay my head was too big when we were younger? Now you’re complimenting me?”

Shrugging, you looked away, the smile still present on your face, “It has shrunk.” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the tip of his ears turn red, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

Suddenly he stood up, his wand ready in his hand. “The light turned on,” he muttered under his breath, murmuring the Patronus spell and sending to the backup taskforce.

“We’re going in now?” you questioned, standing up as well. He only nodded, grabbing your hand, “please be careful.”

You were going to make a teasing comment about his worry for you, but when you saw the pleading look in his eyes you couldn’t do anything but agree, smiling softly.

He pulled you in for a hug, wrapping his long arms around your waist. You´hugged him back, breathing in the scent of his cologne. He pulled away reluctantly, his eyes lingering on yours for just a bit too long.

“We apparate in,” he spoke, gripping his wand tighter, “and make the arrest, the backup team is ready to take them into custody when we’ve neutralized the threat.”

You nodded, looking down at your wand and taking a deep breath. “Ready?” you heard him ask, you answered with the same word, taking a last breath before-

Suddenly, you were stood in the middle of a large room, spells and curses flying in every direction. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that Theseus had already stunned one of the men, already in an intense duel with the other.

Your heart beat violently in your chest as you deflected spell after spell from the man in front of you, trying your best to hit him as well. Your last spell missed him by a few centimetres, he seemed to realize this as well, taking off into a run.

Theseus seemed to be handling his own well, and so you took off after him, throwing spell after spell. “Stupefy,” the words left you in a hoarse scream.

The man came to a halt, deflecting the spell easily, just your luck that you had ended up with the most experienced dueler out of all of the men. Sucking in a sharp breath, you felt your heart skip a beat as one of the spells he directed at you brushed past your face, the warmth it extruded touching your cheek.

In the next room, the sound of spells being thrown suddenly stopped, sending your heart into overdrive. You only hoped Theseus had been the one to come out successful.

Deflecting yet another spell, you threw another one back, this one quicker and harder than before. You were just about to get him when another spell brushed past your face, almost knocking you off your feet-

“Stupefy!” a familiar voice shouted. Theseus pushed you behind him, a spell narrowly missing him. On a second look, the spell hadn’t missed completely, it had left a cut on his cheek. Although it was small, blood was already trickling down the side of his face.

You got back in the duel, pushing past Theseus. With both of your combined efforts, the man didn’t stand a chance.

In another rush of action, the second task force had come running in, grabbing the man and his accomplices. Theseus was stood next to you, breathing heavily. Turning towards you, you saw his brows furrow in concern, “are you okay?”

Watching as the last of the task force left the building, you refused to look at him. “God, you’re such an idiot!”

“What?” he seemed taken aback, his brows furrowing even further.

“Pushing yourself in front of me that way? I had it covered Theseus!” your heart was beating wildly in your chest, the gnawing feeling of guilt that he had gotten hurt because of you swirling round in your mind.

“I know- I just-” he didn’t seem to have a response, his shoulders slumping defeatedly.

“You got hurt,” your voice was close to breaking, the blood that was still trickling down the side of your face making you sick to your stomach.

“It’s nothing,” he insisted, healing it with a simple flick of his wand, “I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Sighing deeply, you took a step towards him, “I can take care of myself.”

He stepped towards you as well, “I know you can- I just worry about you.”

“Well, you don’t have to.”

He met your eyes, and they lingered there for just a moment too long, “I kind of do though.”

A look of confusion crossed your face, your eyes staying on his, “what do you mean?”

“I care about you,” he huffed, “probably too much. So I’m going to worry.”

“Are you- are you saying what I think you are?”

“I like you, y/n,” he looked down, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, “and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just-”

Sighing, you shook your head, “I like you too, you tosser.” In to large strides, you had walked all the way up to him, taking hold of his tie and pulling him down for a kiss.

His arms wrapped around your waist instantly, his hand on your lower back as he pulled your body closer to his desperately. One of your hands cupped his face, your thumb tracing his cheek. The other ran up the back of his neck, your fingers entangling themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck.

You eventually had to pull back, both of you heaving for air as you looked at each other.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I know you can take of yourself, but you don’t have to.”

Smiling softly, you brushed his messy curls out of his face, “I know.”


End file.
